David Matthew Pierce Jr.
David Matthew Pierce Jr. (known as David or DJ) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." David, created by ArashiKagami, made his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' ■Full name: David Matthew Pierce Jr. ■Nickname: DJ ■Age (must be 15-17): 16 ■Grade: Junior ■Gender: Male ■Sexuality: Gay - not in the closet ■Vocal Range: Tenor ■Social Status: Mildly Popular, but has popular enemies which make him end up being in tight situations. ■Stereotype: The innocent and nice one with hidden desires ■Talents: Singing, Dancing, Martial Arts, Football and Lacrosse player ■Flaws: Too trusting and nice, easily fooled, unable to deal with other people's homophobia - which leads to him crying often. ■Personality: Nice. Very Nice. Too Nice. He trys to make friends with guys, but is often unable to because he is gay, so he joined the Glee club to make friends. He extremely hates homophobia, any example of which makes him upset. He is also looking for a boyfriend, hopefully one he can find in the glee club. He is also very shy with guys, but more open with girls. Crys about memories of his old friends at his old school who beat him up and bullied him because he was gay, and his parents reaction to him being gay- which was sending him away. ■Description: Dj is of normal height, skinny, but in no means weak, he plays football and lacrosse, and runs very fast, he has a black belt in karate and is very flexible, which allows him to dance well. Usually dressing in name brand clothing such as Aeropostale and Hollister when not in uniform (if there is one for this boarding school) ■Audition Song: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin ■Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: Paramore (That's What You Get), My Chemical Romance (Teenagers,Welcome to the Black Parade, Sing, Cemetary Drive), Fall Out Boy (I Don't Care, Sugar Were Goin Down, Sophmore Slump or Comeback of the Year), Panic! At The Disco (Lying is the Most Fun), Katy Perry (Firework, Last Friday Night, Teenage Dream,) Ke$ha (We R Who We R) Simple Plan (Astronaut, Vacation, I Don't Wanna Think About You, Welcome to my Life, I'm Just A Kid, Untitled) The All-American Rejects (Dirty Little Secret, Gives You Hell, Move Along,) Michael Jackson (Smooth Criminal) ■Background: After coming out at his old school, his lost all his friends, and his parents sent him to this boarding school because they couldn't handle him being gay, but they didn't want to kick him out. He came out his first day in the boarding school (or the first episode) ■Portrayer: Logan Lerman ■Other Information: Hopefully would like to get him a boyfriend in the series from the glee club. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, David joins La Salle Academy as a new student and meets his roomate, Nathan Tyler Cosman. David meets Nate, who helps carry his suitcases to their room. The two bond over a love of football, music, writing and the arts, Nate saying that he'd never met a guy who likes to sing and dance as well as play football and "all my friends only play football and stuff like that." David is revealed to play Runningback in football, which there is an opening for at La Salle, as well as lacrosse. He is fairly open yet cautious with Nate about his homosexuality, which Nate says Mr. William David Hall had told him about before meeting. He appears wary of potential homophobia and nervous about being bullied. After Nate promises to look out for him, David says he appreciates the help but has a black belt in karate, and is thus able to take care of himself if necessary. Nonetheless, their clear friendship begins to form. In Season 1, Episode 2, Nate suggests auditioning for Glee Club to David. David is initially reluctant, due to his sexuality and fear of potential homophobia, worrying if he'll get called "faggy or something." Nate auditions with him to show support. The two are the first to audition the next day and sing a duet of "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin, with David singing lead vocal. Both are praised by Mr. James Holloway and cheered by the audience. David and Nate congratulate each after after the auditions.